


We Saw Papa Kissing Santa Claus

by The Little MerBucky (blue_pointer)



Series: Winteriron Happy Ending [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barnes-Stark, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Marriage, Happy Ending universe, M/M, Maria Stark Lives, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Tony Stark, Stark spawn, Switching, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony gets a family, Tony in a Santa suit, Twins, bucky x tony - Freeform, let's face it these children will need therapy regardless, sci-fi reproductive technology means women optional, starkbucks - Freeform, superdads, too many babies, whips and handcuffs, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_pointer/pseuds/The%20Little%20MerBucky
Summary: In a universe where Steve and Bucky are Tony's contemporaries, Tony and Bucky started dating in high school. Twenty-some years later, with a successful company and incognito superhero side-business under their belts, they decide to raise a family--with the help of some cutting-edge bioengineering technology. Fluff ensues.This particular Christmas Eve, the kids catch Tony playing Santa--or rather Santa playing with their papa. What will daddy think when he finds out?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [actualjohnwatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualjohnwatson/gifts).



> The Players:
> 
> Tony the-company-already-has-my-name-on-it-so-I'm-not-changing-it Stark (Daddy)  
> Bucky Barnes-Stark (Papa)  
> Anthony Edward Stark II (AJ) - twin 1  
> Steven Joseph Stark (Stevie) - twin 2  
> Sarah Virginia Stark  
> Edwin Jarvis Stark (Eddie)  
> James Montgomery Rhodes Stark (Jamie)  
> Gabriel Nathan Stark (Gabe)

Tony tiptoed from stocking to stocking, each one already full to bursting with goodies they’d specially chosen or baked together as a family, but there was one more for each--a perfect toy for each child, specially engineered to suit their individual interests and abilities. There were eight stockings hung by the chimney with care this year. Sometimes it seemed their family grew by the day, but it made Bucky so happy, and Tony...well, Tony had found that fatherhood suited him. Once his husband had finally admitted he needed help and allowed it.

Speaking of his poor exhausted husband, Bucky had fallen asleep sewing Christmas finery for the little ones. Tony had moved him to the nearest comfy chair and wrapped him in blankets. He could be upset about falling behind on holiday preparations tomorrow. For now, Tony had work to do.

 

*

 

An excited gasp from the bannister was followed by a patter of little feet. The twins lay in their matching beds only pretending to be asleep. Daddy had checked on them too recently for the coast to be clear. But Stevie was bad at pretending, and AJ just looked so angry at having to pretend he was sleeping when clearly he should be staying up all night--after all it was the most important night of the year. “Come see!” Sarah cried, before pelting back toward the stairs.

Naturally, they had to see what their sister was so excited about. It was a night for excitement. “There he is! Look!” She turned to beam at them. “Santa!”

Stevie’s mouth formed an o of wonder. “Santaaaa!” But little Tony gripped his twin’s hand, leaning forward to examine this would-be Santa a bit more closely. He needed to be absolutely sure this was Santa before he got excited. He refused to be embarrassed if he was wrong. He was the oldest. Dignity was important.

“Do you think I can hug him?” Sarah asked.

“I bet he’s soft,” Stevie was saying, thinking that hugging Santa was the best idea ever.

“You don’t hug Santa,” AJ scoffed. “He’s way too important. And busy.”

Sarah frowned at him. “Daddy’s busy and important and he hugs me every day.”

AJ blew a raspberry. “Daddy’s not Santa. Santa’s way more famous and important.”

“I don’t care what you say!” Sarah insisted. “I’m gonna hug Daddy AND Santa, and you can’t stop me!”

Steve reached out and grabbed his sister before she could go downstairs. “Wait.”

“Why?” But then they all heard it. The baby had woken up and was crying, audible all over the house through the monitoring system, as well as the echoing acoustics of the staircase. Santa froze as if he’d been caught, and the children raced back to their bedrooms before one of their fathers came to check little Gabe.

 

*

 

Bucky woke with a start to the sound of one of his children crying. He experienced a brief moment of disorientation. He didn’t remember having fallen asleep. He’d been sewing the last ribbons on Sarah’s Christmas dress, and then...He looked at the sheer volume of blankets that had been heaped upon him. Tony must have tucked him in.

He sighed, tunneling out from underneath all the layers. Fortunately, the youngest were always in the room closest their bedroom, and Bucky’s craft room was in the same wing, not far. “I’m comin’, pal,” he said, sleepy, stumbling down the hall toward his youngest son, hoping against hope that Gabe’s crying had not woken any of the other tots. Three more months. Three more months before they were pregnant again, if they kept on schedule. Every time one of the little ones woke him up in the night, Bucky reconsidered wanting so many children. But then he held one of them, and it was a done deal. Well, it was three more months of freedom anyway.

Turning on the lamp by the door, Bucky went to the crib and did a diaper check. Sure enough, the poor thing was sitting on a wet one. “I’d cry, too, pal,” he told Gabe sympathetically. “C’mon, let’s take care of that.” A quick diaper change, some talc, and a clean onesie later, and Gabe was already starting to look sleepy again. Bucky jogged him gently against his shoulder, patting the tiny bottom.

He was lucky to have married a man who was sympathetic to Bucky’s baby-crazies. “Four more,” he told his youngest quietly. “Just four more. That’s not too much, right?” Gabe burped up some formula from his before-bed feeding, but Bucky was ready, dabbing his little mouth with the cloth diaper before trading out spit rags.

“Come on, buddy. Let’s go see if your brothers and sister are doing alright.” He carried the baby back down the hall, turning up the thermostat when he felt a draft. “We don’t need that on your tiny feet,” he told Gabe, rubbing his soft, round-soled feet. Really, if he could have a baby to carry around all year, Bucky would be happy.

In the younger kids’ room, the children were nestled all snug in their beds. He could hear steady breathing coming from Jamie’s converted crib. Edwin was half-in and half-out of his toddler bed, as usual, sound asleep. Bucky tip-toed in to tuck him all the way back into bed, one-handed. Then he made sure there was no draft coming from the window by Sarah’s bed, and pressed a light kiss to her downy-soft cheek. Gabe kicked his little feet, sucking his fist and goggling at his siblings, quiet the whole time.

Then it was on to the twins’ room, to pull the blankets up to Stevie’s chin and make sure Tony hadn’t rolled out onto the floor again--he hadn’t. “Merry Christmas, angels,” Bucky said softly, closing the door behind him.  

He rubbed Gabe’s back as he stepped to the railing to take another look at the Christmas decorations in their two story living room. Bucky paused, seeing the red-suited figure sneaking around the tree, then hurried back down the hall to put the baby down, trying to remember where he’d left the new camera they’d just bought.

With all of their children safely asleep, Bucky returned to take as many pictures as he could without Tony noticing him.

 

*

 

Tony was almost finished with his Santa-work. Maybe he should have waited until the morning. There seemed hardly a reason to go to so much time and effort when no one was around to appreciate it. He sat down in the fireside chair, picking up the plate of cookies he and the twins and Sarah had carefully created together earlier.

“You know,” a voice behind him said, “those are supposed to be for Santa Claus.” He turned to find Bucky holding their new Nikon, posing in the silk pajamas he’d just bought him.

“You caught me,” Tony raised his hands in surrender. “I am Santa Claus. Just don’t call the police and the cookies are yours.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes. “If you’re the real Santa Claus, tell me what I wished for Christmas this year.”

Tony sat back, pretending to think, stroking his false beard. “Wow, you’re a naughty boy. You wished for a tropical vacation without the kids, and the things you’re planning to do to your husband...not very child-friendly.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “That would be why it’s an adults-only vacation.”

“You’re probably going to daydream about getting your poor beleaguered husband pregnant again on that vacation, too,” he said. “Which, by the way, he’d like me to remind you it’s your turn to wear the baby harness this time. Your last ten pound son nearly broke his back.”

Bucky smiled, coming closer. “He knew what he was getting into when he married me.”

“Okay, full disclosure: I don’t think he knew that your children refuse to be born after a standard 9 month waiting period.”

“Ten months is actually closer to the natural gestation period, Tony,” Bucky said. “They just teach us 9 months because they’re afraid women would say no otherwise. And it’s not like we have kids in the conventional way. This whole process is still in testing.”

“I don’t know who this Tony person is,” Tony was saying. “The name’s Nick, and I’m not sure you’ve really earned that vacation you asked for.”

“No?” Bucky came close to tease Tony’s fake beard. “Does Santa accept bribes?”    

“Now I know you’re aiming for the naughty list.”

“I bet you’re counting on it.” He bit his lip.

“I didn’t design this suit to be easy access for nothing.” Bucky was willing to bet Clement Moore hadn’t pictured his main character throwing _that_ sort of wink.

“Oh, Santa. You old perv.”

“I’ve got a candy cane for you, little boy.” Tony grabbed hold of his hips and pulled him close.

Bucky pretended to be shocked. “What will Mrs. Claus think?”

Tony gripped his wrist and tugged Bucky into his lap. “Mrs. Claus doesn’t want as many kids as you do. I figure I’ll help your poor husband out, maybe make a donation to the sperm bank.”

Bucky snorted. “Because that’s how it works.”

“I'm gonna show you how we take a person’s temperature at the north pole. Say ‘ah.’”

“God you’re kinky.”

“I’m sorry, have we met?” Tony actually reached out and shook Bucky’s hand. “Tony Stark. Genius, billionaire, philanthropist. I have my own series of pornos, care to see?”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Who do you think stars in those pornos with you?” He flicked Tony’s nose gently. “Hey, weren’t you just telling me you were Santa Claus?”

Tony leaned his head against Bucky’s chest. “Whoops. Busted.”

 

*

 

“Why is Papa sitting in Santa’s lap?” Stevie wanted to know.

“He’s telling Santa what he wants for Christmas, duh.” AJ liked to prove he was smarter than his twin.

Stevie put his hands on his hips. “Well it’s awful last minute, isn’t it?”

“Stop fighting,” Sarah told them. “They’ll hear us.” She covered her mouth with her fingers, watching Papa with Santa. He looked so happy. She was a little jealous. Santa must be so soft. Like a pillow.

 

*

 

“You know, for someone who’s supposed to be fluffy, you’re not very comfy to sit on.”

“I warned you about my candy cane,” Tony smirked.

“I’ll kiss you, but I am not doing any more until you take off that damn beard.”

“Come on, honey, give Santa some sugar.”

“I’m gonna pretend you didn’t say that.”

 

*

 

Sarah gasped audibly. “W-they’re kissing!”

Steven was outraged. “Where’s Daddy?”

Sarah turned wibbly eyes on their fearless leader. “Do you think Papa loves Santa?”

AJ frowned at his sappy brother and sister. “Don’t be dumb. There’s a reasonable explanation for everything.”

“Daddy.” None of them had seen little Edwin walk out of the bedroom in all the excitement. He had his head stuck through the slats of the railing, and he was pointing at Santa. “Daddy.”

“No, Eddie,” Sarah explained, patiently. “That’s not Daddy, that’s Santa.”

“Daddy,” Edwin insisted. “Daddy!” he called out. The other three children froze, uncertain how to recover now they’d been given away.

 

*

 

Bucky’s head jerked up. “Eddie! What’re you doing out of bed?”

“Daddy! Want Daddy!” The three-year-old headed for the stairs, and Bucky realized he hadn’t put the baby gate back up.

“Oh my god, Tony!” He leapt out of his husband’s lap and ran for the stairs. “Twins, catch your brother before he gets to the stairs!” AJ seemed to be considering the pros and cons, but Stevie grabbed the back of Eddie’s footie pajamas and halted his forward progress. “Oh thank god.” Bucky reached the landing a second later, grabbing all four of his children in a desperate hug. “Papa’s so sorry, Eddie.” He kissed the little one’s face, near tears. “He forgot. He was so tired, he just forgot.”

“It’s okay, Papa,” AJ reassured him, patting him on the back. “Crisis averted.”

“I love you, Papa!” Stevie was near tears because Bucky was near tears.

“Why didn’t you ask me to get him, Papa?” Sarah wanted to know. Aunt Patti had taught her well: equal rights for little girls.

Bucky realized his mistake too late. “Oh, sweetie, because they’re bigger than you are, and there’s two of them.” She made an angry face, and he patted her curls, promising to ask her to avert the next crisis--they happened like clockwork in the Barnes-Stark household. She was somewhat mollified.

“Hey, what’s all the commotion?” Tony called, entering from the direction of the laundry room.

“Daddy, Santa was here!” Steve’s voice had nearly gone supersonic in his excitement.

“Steven, your other brothers are sleeping,” Bucky reminded him.

“Santa, huh? No kidding.”

“Yeah! Yeah, I saw him!” Stevie raced down the stairs to tell Daddy all about it, AJ following more reservedly on his heels. He liked to pretend he was his brother’s keeper.

Sarah was looking from her older brothers to Papa, conflicted. “Sarah, honey, will you hold Eddie’s hand and help him walk down the stairs?” Bucky asked.

“I will, Papa.” She kissed him on the cheek and walked off with her younger brother. Bucky stood and leaned on the railing, breathing deeply. Everything was okay. No one had taken a header down the stairs. And fortunately, he’d put Tony off long enough for them to be caught, because he did not need to be paying for therapy for years because his children had caught Santa playing no-pants leapfrog with their Papa. He inhaled once more, and then followed the children down the stairs.

He found them gathered around their daddy, as usual, as if he were the pied piper. Edwin was in Tony’s lap as he knelt, surrounded by the other three. “And then and then and then!” Steve was telling the story of Santa at their house.

“No, Stevie, I wanna tell it!” AJ was scowling. Sarah hung on to the hem of Tony’s jacket--his sports jacket. He must have changed in record time. But then, Bucky had never known Tony to take very long getting his clothes off.

“You don’t say!” It was adorable the way his husband actively listened to their children. And one of the reasons Bucky kept wanting to have more. A father of this calibre deserved to be positively buried in children.  

When he walked over to join them, Sarah came to take Bucky’s hand. She looked unhappy. “What is it, sweetheart?” he knelt down so that he was closer to her level.

“Papa, I know a secret.”

“Really?” Bucky stroked her hair back from her face. She reminded him so much of Kate at this age. “Is it a secret that hurts to keep?” Sarah nodded, looking sadder still. “Then I guess you’d better tell it, huh? You wanna whisper it to me?”

“No.” She sucked in her lower lip. “It’s a secret for Daddy.”

“Oh. Well.” He rubbed her back. She looked so upset. “Then you’d better tell him.”

Sarah nodded solemnly, and walked back to the group of excited boys. “Daddy, I have something to tell you.”

“Hey!” AJ protested. “It was my turn next.”

“It’s important!” She frowned at him.

Tony’s eyebrows shot up. “Well, then, you’d better tell me.” Bucky wandered closer, concerned now. What secret could she have that was upsetting her this much? She leaned over to Tony and whispered in his ear behind her hand. Tony pulled away, feigning shock. “Are you sure, sweetpea?” She nodded.

Hugging his third-youngest, Tony knelt up straighter, squaring his shoulders. “Gentlemen--and lady,” he nodded to Sarah. “It has come to my attention that this night, a terrible crime took place.” Steve gasped, covering his mouth. Sarah wrung her hands. AJ crossed his arms over his chest, grumpy to lose the spotlight to his namesake. Again. “The defendant, one James Buchanan Barnes-Stark, stands accused…”

Bucky just raised an eyebrow. What tomfoolery was this?

“...of kissing...Santa Claus.” Stevie covered his eyes like the see-no-evil monkey. AJ looked nervously at Bucky.

“I’m sorry, Papa!” Sarah said. “I had to tell. I’m sorry!”

“That’s all right, pumpkin, you did the right thing,” Tony reassured her. Then he gestured at his husband, who was trying hard not to laugh. “How does the defendant plead?”

Five pairs of eyes were watching him with differing expressions of shock and eagerness. Bucky schooled his expression to one of regret. “I’m afraid, I have to plead...guilty.” He hung his head.

“I saw him, Daddy,” Steve was saying. “I saw him do it.”

“Well.” Tony sounded very serious. “That’s that then.”

“What’s gonna happen to Papa?” Sarah wanted to know.

“Well, that’s up to us,” Tony told her. “We have to decide his punishment.”

“Punishment?” Stevie looked horrified.

“No!” Eddie squirmed out of Tony’s arms and ran to protect his papa, hugging Bucky’s knees.

“Aww, champ.” Bucky reached down to stroke his hair comfortingly. “It’s gonna be okay.”

“It doesn’t matter anyway,” AJ said, walking away nonchalant.

“What’s that mean?” His twin followed, confused.

“Don’t punish him, Daddy,” Sarah whispered to Tony. “He’s really nice.”

“You sure about that?” Tony looked to be considering. She nodded. “Well...maybe I can forgive the defendant if he gives me a kiss, too.”

“Do it!” Sarah turned around to beg Bucky. “Please? So Daddy can forgive you?”

Bucky sighed, closing his eyes. “How did you manage to get our own children to egg us on?”

Tony just spread his arms wide. “What can I say, babe? We’re meant to be. They know it better than anyone.”

Rolling his eyes fondly, Bucky carried Eddie over and bent down for a quick kiss. Nothing like the one he’d given Santa. Not right in front of their small, impressionable children. “You call that a kiss?” Tony complained, and Bucky tugged gently at his beard.

“Behave yourself, Mr. Stark.”

“Do you forgive him now?” Sarah asked, anxious.

Tony reached into his shirt, pulled out the ring on the chain around his neck and slipped it on his finger, holding his left hand up. “I do.”

She threw her arms around his neck, relieved. Above her soft brown curls, Tony cast Bucky a lascivious wink. “But Papa owes me. You’re my witness, sugarlamb.” Bucky just smiled and shook his head.

Once that was done, they turned their attention back to the twins, who were picking up presents and rattling them. There was a brief debate between little and big Tony over whether it was fair to let them open one present before bed. Big Tony won, but only because Jamie was still sound asleep, and it wouldn’t have been fair to leave him out just because he was in bed where they all should have been. AJ had put up a compelling argument, with his brother’s big sad eyes to back him up in the feels department. But it was not to be.

Bucky took Edwin and Sarah to the littles’ room to tuck them in, while Tony walked the twins back to their bedroom, AJ scowling at him all the way. “That’s not fair!” he insisted. “It’s past midnight! It’s already Christmas!”

“Congratulations, you know how to tell time,” Tony told him. “And life’s not fair, kiddo. Even for us Starks. Might as well get used to the idea now.”

Steve tucked himself in. “Life’s not fair?” he asked with dismay.

“Nope.” But when he saw the look on his son’s face, he tried to soften the blow a little. “Hey, but that’s what we Starks are good at. Making it more fair for everyone else.”

“We are?” Stevie’s cowlick was in rare form tonight, forming a dark antenna in his otherwise baby bird-like fluff of hair.

“Sure. We finally got China to go green last year. You know how much pollution our clean energy put a stop to?”

Steve seemed to think about this. “300 micrograms per cubic meter?”

“Close,” Tony told him. “Very close.”

“So we’re the good guys?” Steve asked.

“Definitely. The best guys, as a matter of fact. And you can quote me on that.” This seemed to satisfy the younger twin, but the older one was still pouting at him, propped up on his pillows, arms crossed over his chest.

“Has anyone ever told you how much you look like Winston Churchill when you do that?” Tony asked him. “I’m just curious.”

“Hah. Hah.” AJ was having none of it.

“You’re killin’ me, Junior--may I call you Junior? We do happen to share a name.”

“UNfortunately,” AJ grumped.

“Ouch.” Tony clutched his chest. “Straight to the heart with that one.” He looked over at Steve. “Hey, will you tell your twin to cut me a break here? Sometimes dads just have to say no. It’s kind of our job.”

“AJ…” Steve looked at his brother, pleading with his eyes on their father’s behalf.

“Oh, shut up,” AJ told him, turning sideways so that his back was to his twin. “Who asked you anyway? Wait four more hours for Christmas presents. That’s bullpucky!”

“Alright, that’s enough of that kind of language, mister,” Tony told him. “You either swear properly or you don’t swear at all. Now apologize to your brother. It’s not his fault he’s more patient than you are.”

“Bullshit!” AJ sat up to announce to the room. “Sorry, Stevie.”

“It’s okay, Tony. I still love you.”

“See?” Tony tucked AJ back in, hoping he’d gotten it out of his system now. “We’re all good now. Everyone loves everyone else, and you only have to wait a couple hours more before you can tear into your presents.” Tony started to get up.

“Hey, Dad?” AJ stopped him.

“Yes, squirt?”

“Is Santa Claus real?”

“What do you mean? Of course he’s real. You all just told me you saw him a few minutes ago.” Steve was nodding.

“That was you, though,” AJ said. “I figured it out. It was just you in a Santa costume.” Steve’s jaw dropped in shock.

“You are literally killing me, smalls. Lookit--can you see what you’re doing to your brother here?” He gestured at Steve, who was looking like he might cry.

“I waited till we were alone,” AJ said, getting defensive.

“What’re you--? Of course there’s a Santa Claus. Okay, so maybe dad dresses up now and then to help him out--do you know how busy that guy is? How many billions of homes he has to visit in one night? Come on. Of course he has helpers.”

“You’re Santa’s helper?” Steve asked in wonder. “Does he call you on the phone?”

“No, usually he just texts. It’s faster.”

But AJ was still looking at him suspiciously. “Why did you lie to us and pretend it wasn’t you?”

“Well, that’s part of the whole show,” Tony explained. “We have to maintain the illusion that Santa can be everywhere at once, you know. For the little kids.” He leaned forward and stage-whispered. “I guess you boys are finally old enough to know the truth. Whaddaya say? Can you help me keep Santa’s secret?”

Steve was nodding solemnly. Finally AJ gave in. Being trusted with more information than his younger siblings was what he lived for. “Alright, yes. But on one condition.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. Whose son was this, and where had he learned to negotiate at six years old? “I’m listening.”

“Stevie and I get to open one present on Christmas Eve next year.”

“Now how is that going to make your other brothers and sister feel?”

“Okay, them, too.”

The kid had _chutzpah_. Luckily Tony had a fallback for times like these. “As long as Papa agrees. We’ll have a family meeting about it tomorrow after dinner. Deal?”

“Deal.”

Tony bent down to kiss his son’s forehead. “You drive a hard bargain, Junior.” The cheeky monkey actually smiled and gave him a thumbs-up. “Tell the truth.” Tony glanced over at Steve. “The two of you are just playing one long game of Good Cop, Bad Cop with me and your papa, aren’t you?”

Steve giggled and hid under his blankets. “You can’t prove nothin!” AJ said.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Tony smiled, shaking his head. “Goodnight, you little hooligans.”

“Night, Daddy.” It was creepy when they did that unison thing.

Tony walked to the door and turned out the light. “I love you both to the moon and back. Sleep tight.” He walked through the door, then stopped, leaning back in. “Or at least pretend to for the next...218 minutes.”

“I love you back, Daddy,” Stevie called out.

“Setting the stopwatch,” AJ called out. Tony smiled and shut the door behind him.

He met Bucky in the hall, coming from the littles’ room. “Everyone tucked in tight?”

“As bugs in rugs,” Bucky smiled.

“Good.” Tony took his husband’s hand, pulling him close and wrapping his other arm around his waist, starting to gently sway. “Now it’s my turn.” Tony kissed Bucky’s hand, which he was still holding.

“For what?” Bucky asked, eyes narrowed.

“You didn’t ask me what I wanted for Christmas.”

Bucky grinned. “World peace?”

“Nope. Cold. Try again.” He kissed the inside of Bucky’s wrist, starting to walk backwards down the hall, still swaying.

“The new Audi?”

“Nope. Already bought it. Try again.” He kissed and then licked the inside of Bucky’s elbow.

“Holy hell!” Bucky was never going to need Viagra with Tony around.

“Warmer,” Tony grinned. “Guess again.”

“Rhymes with ‘sass’?”

“Who says our children get their brains from me?” Tony grinned, molding their bodies together for a little salsa dancing.

“Oh, Tony…”

Tony went right for Bucky’s neck. “Babe, I love it when your voice gets all breathy like that.”

“No, I can’t,” Bucky protested weakly. “Sarah’s dress still isn’t finished.”

“It can wait.” Their bedroom door was in sight now, he was almost home free.

“Honey, it’s a _Christmas_ dress. Know what tomorrow is?”

“Actually, it’s already Christmas.” Tony took his lips off of Bucky’s throat to look him in the eye. “And I want my present.”

“Now who is it AJ gets his argumentativeness from again?”

“Haven’t the foggiest.” Tony was drawing him into the bedroom. “But I imagine he’s a handsome fellow, some might say debonaire.”

“Debonaire, huh?” Tony spun him out so hard, Bucky almost fell right into the bed. As if that weren’t enough, Tony himself ran over and slid onto the bedspread a second later, doing a strange sort of Marlene Dietrich meets Madeline Kahn seductress thing.

“That’s what some would say,” he told Bucky, leaning forward on his elbows, shrugging. “So, am I gonna get my Christmas present?”

Bucky paused at the edge of the bed, considering. “This is really all you wanted? For a billionaire, you don’t dream very big.”

“I’m a humble man with simple pleasures.” He rolled over on his side, stretching out on the duvet.

“Simple, huh?” He couldn’t help but notice the leather chaps hanging on his closet door, or the array of toys laid out on the dresser.

“So very simple,” Tony said, making bedroom eyes as only he could, raising his hips a little off the mattress to present his perky derriere. He knew bloody well that ass was Bucky’s weakness.

“You drive a hard bargain, Mr. Stark.”

“I hear you can drive hard yourself, Mr. Barnes-Stark.” He was shaking his behind teasingly.

Bucky reached for the bullwhip. “We’ll just see about that.”

“Wait, freeze. Hold everything!” Tony raised his hands, hopped off the bed and made sure all the monitors were tuned in to their room. Then he ran to the door, shut it, and made sure it was locked. “Alright, you may continue.”

“You still have pants on,” Bucky noted in his dom voice.

“Oh, right. My bad!”

“You have been bad.”

“I’ve been so bad!” Bucky cracked the whip, and Tony dove back onto the bed, shedding the rest of his clothes along the way.

“You’re about to _wish_ you were on Santa’s naughty list. What happens to bad boys on _my_ list is...different.”

“Okay, that sounds wonderful, but. Put the costume on, lover? Please?”

Bucky sighed. He really was tired to have forgotten. “Handcuff yourself while you wait.”

“Yes, sir!”

Tired, but he could do this for Tony. After all, what was sleep to the father of six? He could sleep tomorrow while the kids watched holiday specials on TV all day.

He’d only just gotten the chaps on when a very familiar nude form snuggled up against him from behind. Tony wrapped his arms around Bucky. “Have I told you how much I love you in the last ten minutes? Because if not, _mea culpa_.”

Bucky glanced back at him. “Did you change your mind?”

Tony smiled, shaking his head no. “No way, this is my present.” He gripped Bucky’s hips. “You’re my present.” He kissed the back of his neck. “I just need you to know just how much every organ in my body aches for you before you paddle my ass to a festive shade of red.”  

Bucky turned, wrapping his arms around Tony’s shoulders. “Every organ, huh?”

“Every last one.”

“That sounds painful.”

Tony made sad-eyes. “You have no idea.”

“Maybe I should...put you out of your misery.” Bucky slid to his knees and began to teasingly lick Tony’s sack with his tongue.

“Oh my god I’m the luckiest man on earth, you know that?”

“Then what am I?” Bucky reached for one of the silicone cock rings.

“The person who makes me the luckiest man on earth?” He whimpered happily as Bucky started to take care of him. “Oh yeah...”

“You’re really having trouble focusing right now, aren’t you?” Bucky circled the base of Tony’s cock with his thumb and index finger.

“A little bit, yeah.”

Bucky smiled, grabbing one of the vibrators. “Let me see if I can make that a little worse.”

“Oh god yes. Please.”  

“Did you say something about a candy cane earlier?” Bucky leaned forward and started to suck the cane in question. He listened with amusement while Tony started to babble, telling him all about his failed plan to make his dick minty-fresh before they’d gotten to this point, and he would have gotten away with it, too, if it weren’t for those meddling kids.

The comedy portion of the program over and done with, Bucky set about the serious business of hurting his husband just enough not to leave visible marks that might traumatize their spawn. His husband fell asleep, as usual, after the first orgasm, and so he actually had time to clean up and hide all the goodies before unlocking the door and climbing into bed so that the children could safely wake them up for Christmas morning.

He wrapped his arms around Tony, hoping he might get as much as an hour before it started all over again. “I love you, Mr. Stark,” he whispered, kissing Tony one last time.

“You owe me,” Tony said, more than half-asleep. “Want a kiss like Santa got.”

“I promise we’ll find some mistletoe tomorrow after your mom gets here. I’ll give you the holiday snogging of your life.”

“Mmm, that sounds nice.” He smiled with his eyes closed, making it look like he was having a happy dream.

“Now get some sleep, Mr. Stark.” Bucky kissed him on the cheek.

“Only if you promise to do the same, Mr. Barnes-Stark.”

Bucky smiled, even though Tony couldn’t see it. “I promise.”

“Thank you.”

He paused in the process of fluffing his pillow. “For what?”

“For giving me everything I never knew I wanted.” Tony’s eyes were open again, and watching Bucky as if he were the most precious thing on earth.

“Oh, honey……”

“My love. My heart.” He took Bucky’s hand, kissed his knuckles, and let go. Bucky suddenly found himself looking at a platinum band set with one of the largest sapphires he’d ever seen. “Merry Christmas, Angel. Katie helped me pick it out. Do you like it?”

Bucky didn’t know what to say. It was sweet, and generous, but when did either of them wear jewelry in their daily lives? “Well, no one will ever mistake me for a single man again.”

“That’s the idea,” Tony smirked. “I know, I know. You don’t have to say it. What you really wanted was a new cordless drill. And a bandsaw for your workshop. Well, I got you both of those, too, but they proved harder to hide under the mattress.”

Bucky’s smile grew as he gazed across the pillows at his beautiful partner. “You save my life every day, you know that?”

Tony gripped his hand. “Then it’s fair, because you made my life worth living.” He kissed it again.

“Stop.” They were never going to get any sleep at this rate.

“What, living?”

“Smartass.”

“Actually it’s more of a sore ass right now.” Tony always had to have the last punchline.

“Hey I worked hard to make your ass that sore.”

“Yes you did. Work it some more after mom gets here tomorrow?”

Bucky laughed. “And you wonder why we have six children?”

“Nope. I figure six is getting off easy.”

“Yeah. About that…”

“Not that I’m suggesting you’ll stop at six.”

Alright, so long as they were still on the same page there. “No.”

He kissed Bucky’s forehead. “Baby, we’ll have as many as you want.”

“You may regret saying that.”

“With you, I regret nothing.” Tony wrapped his arms around Bucky, pulling him close.

“Merry Christmas, Mr. Stark.” Bucky kissed him goodnight.

“Merry Christmas, Mr. Barnes-Stark.” Tony nuzzled his face into Bucky’s neck, intending to use his shoulder as a pillow. “And many more.”

Bucky paused a moment, before asking, “You mean children, right?”

“God help us.” But he could feel Tony smiling against his skin.


End file.
